


if i was mario, you would be my only star

by jigoo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I suck sorry, M/M, Uhm, a lot of swearing, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoo/pseuds/jigoo
Summary: it is a friday, where daniel and jihoon do their thing— gaming.





	if i was mario, you would be my only star

**Author's Note:**

> i can not really think of a good summary. i am sorry. 
> 
> also the title does not have much to do with the story lol.

 

 

 

daniel and jihoon have been the best of friends for three years. every friday is a game day for them, either at daniel’s or jihoon’s dorm. they can play all day long without moving an inch except their mouths.

 

jihoon drops himself at daniel’s sofa, first thing he does when he arrives at daniel's place besides approaching the fridge and looking for anything to eat. it has been a tiring day for jihoon. he has been ignored again for the nth time by his senior minhyun, the guy jihoon has been pursuing over the past six months.

daniel doesn’t say anything but only sighs and starts the ps4.

 

an hour has passed and jihoon thinks daniel is not making any progress in the game.

 

“ugh, daniel just die please, you’re not yourself tonight."

jihoon grunts irritably while eyes are still on the screen.

“well, says the guy who died twelve times.” daniel bickers, emphasising the word twelve.

“well, fuck you, hyung.”

“thank you for not dropping the honorific and fuck you too.” daniel laughs, probably enjoying how pissed jihoon is.

 

 

 

god knows how long they have been playing but none of them has left their seats. sounds of hard-pressing buttons, groans and yells are the ones heard.

 

“daniel, seriously, fuck you and your lame game tonight!” jihoon curses at daniel after six rounds of playing the game.

“well, fuck you and your stupidity, jihoon.” daniel responds back.

“oh? fuck you and your bothersome laugh, hyung.”

it isn't really a bothersome to jihoon but that's the first trait he thought of, maybe because that's what he almost always receives from his best friend. daniel laughs at him just by scratching his brows, or breathing even.

“fuck you and your fashion sense.” daniel blurts out, taking a quick glance at the annoyed jigglypuff beside him.

jihoon has his eyebrows connected, a bit too furious at not aiming at their opponent's head right and perhaps at daniel's remark. he paused the game, now conscious of how he looks today.

daniel is startled by the sudden stop of the game and looks at jihoon. he sees jihoon eyeing him from head to toe.

“fuck you and your long legs.”

daniel blinks, now getting why jihoon was surveying him a few seconds ago. “uh, fuck you and your full cheeks.”

“fuck you and your bunny teeth,” jihoon grumbles, "shit, daniel, you almost had him!"

daniel snorts, he reasons jihoon could have shot the opponent if he is paying enough attention to the game than thinking of a better remark. “fuck you and your aegyo.”

“what the fuck? you enjoy every aegyo i do, hyung. fuck you and your denial shit.”

“denial?” daniel asks him, taken aback, “well, fuck you and your galaxy eyes, your beautiful smile, your squishy fingers i love to play with, your presence i always look forward to every friday.” daniel’s breath comes in short.

jihoon halts the game, speechless. he looks at daniel who is staring at him for a while now. jihoon feels stupid because he can’t describe the face daniel is making right now, he can’t pinpoint the emotion in his best friend’s eyes.

 

“and you know what, jihoon? fuck me because i have loved you since then and i love you, present tense.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired from today's fanacc! lol playing ALL DAY LONG, they really had to emphasize it, ok ok 
> 
> this is my first time posting and writing??? i don't really write, because i cANt so excuse and sorry if i have grammatical errors, also dont know if the transition is fitting?? u_u  
> but  
> please enjoy this drabble hehez 
> 
>    
> *posted this first on our nw gc and thought maybe i should post it here too lol so nw gc peeps u now know my acc lol


End file.
